The University of Montana (UM) continues to be committed to a long-term program of attracting and retaining American Indians in undergraduate and graduate programs and on our faculty. This will be achieved through cooperative Programs in which UM works with high schools, tribal colleges and American Indian communities. This application focuses on bridging between UM's biomedical research community and five tribal colleges (TCs) serving American Indian students; Salish Kootenai College (Pablo, MT), Blackfeet Community College (Browning, MT), Chief Dull Knife College (Lame Deer, MT), Stone Child College (Box Elder, MT) and Old Sun Community College (Siksika Nation, AB). Our goals are to introduce American Indian students and faculty at these TCs to degree and career opportunities in biomedical science and to facilitate entry of students into B.S. degree programs at UM and other four year institutions in Montana. These goals will be achieved through implementation of five Specific Aims: 1) The Director of the Bridges Program and the American Indian Assistant Coordinator (when possible) from UM will visit the TCs biannually to consult with faculty and administrators and provide information to students. 2) Students and faculty from the TCs will visit UM for a program designed to introduce them to research facilities, research faculty mentors, American Indian support groups, and the campus environment. 3) Ten students and two faculty from the TCs will each conduct a research project in the laboratory of a faculty mentor during the summer. Faculty mentors are located at UM and at The McLaughlin Research Institute of Great Falls, MT (MRI). 4) Students that transfer to baccalaureate degree programs at UM will continue their involvement in research programs with mentors to guide them toward completion of the degree and entry into graduate or professional schools. The Bridges Program will provide additional mentoring and networking services for these students. 5) The importance of community relevance and its contribution to student success will be examined through comparison between success of students from the TCs previously involved in the program with success of students from Old Sun Community College where community health service internships will be linked with Bridges summer experiences.